


THE BOY FROM SIRIUS

by Psychosinner



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Beating, Dystopia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Human Experimentation, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Torture, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychosinner/pseuds/Psychosinner
Summary: A dystopian world where a scientist Xiumin finds himself being forced to torture a captive Jongdae. But how long will Xiu be able to go against his gut which keeps telling him to save Jongdae's life?





	1. The SILENCE

**The | SILENCE**

****

****

**In the eyes of the broken boy he saw a destroyed world.**

****

****

Strapped in thick restraints that bound him to the exam table and made escape impossible, he just lay there, motionless. 

Any sign of recognition of his captor's face was gone, replaced by the tired glaze of whatever drugs they had given to silence any meaningful thought. The remnants of abuse on his face were a clear indication of how reckless these people were and what lengths they could go to get what they wanted. 

And why was Xiumin acting like he was any different? Hadn't he been in the captor's place not that long ago? He still had scars on his fists from the faces he had maimed beyond recognition, the ingenious ways he was known for torturing his subjects. But this kid wasn't one of his, and Xiumin was way beyond mere torturer. His ingenuity was applied toward more sensitive work, so why this sudden obsession with the boy they had already marked good as dead? 

Xiumin checked his vitals. His blood pressure was a little low but that was probably just the drugs. He picked up the patient chart and underneath the program number was the boy's real name. Kim Jongdae but he went by Chen. He was barely twenty-five, and had an impressive history when it came to being a member of Sirius V, the only organization in the New World that warranted being captured and picked apart at like guinea pigs at the Reserve Center, the real battleground of the Narsuvian army. 

Both Sirius and Narsuv were the only human clans that had survived the many devastations of a nuclear apocalypse. Both sides claimed the planet was theirs to lead, both sides were willing to do whatever it takes, sacrifice anything and everything to gain power over the New World and its resources while at the same time, destroying the very Earth they covet, exploding it with bombs and bio weapons. Both rulers, their cruelty knew no bounds but lately the Narsuvian had been coming on top for about a decade, thanks to none other than people like Xiumin who had taken the Reserve Center to its former, pre-apocalyptic glory. 

You could call it the triumph of science over superstition, but it was actually a step further-- it was the worst form of animal cruelty, only the animals in this case were trigger happy kids like Jongdae, brainwashed into thinking just because they were born in a certain region that it somehow made them special, or even superior. When in truth they were nothing but cannon fodder, dressed up in combat uniforms and made to stand in line with the rest, so their individuality could be stifled along with their thoughts. So their dreams could be crushed until the only desires they could feel were the ones their superiors could utilize and put to good use. 

The boy moved and even though the restraints he was in could hold a Bigfoot, a primalistic self-preservation instinct made Xiumin cautious. The kid was staring up at him this time. There was recognition in his eyes for the mere moment that he held his gaze but the next minute, he was screaming, twisting his fragile, battered body in the restraints, wanting to be let out. It was a soundproof room but for some reason his screams made Xiumin anxious. Probably for all the wrong reasons too. Because suddenly, he felt the same need to do something he had felt the first time he saw the kid. The boy was in even worse shape then, because being recently captured the Narsuvian guards had 'wanted to make an impact' on their newly apprehended enemy. 

Xiumin tried to calm the boy down by voicing all the placating words he knew but none of that worked. The kid was way too wired to listen to someone in a lab coat while they were surrounded by surgical equipment. The past six months he had spent in this virtual hell had taken away whatever trust he might have held on to. He continued screaming and jerking, his body tensed up, and Xiumin knew what he had to do but he didn't like the idea. 

The only problem was even if the sound of his screams wouldn't travel far, Xiumin knew someone somewhere was watching. And if he so much as wavered even a little from procedure, he would no doubt end up worse than his patient. _Patient,_ Xiumin tried to convince his brain, even though he hadn't seen one who made his heart ache that way. _Don't fuck this up._

__

__

And even though what he did next, took draining amount of effort he knew he had no choice. 

The orders came from above: _Silence him._


	2. The OBLIVION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chen succumbs to the darkness of captivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the views and kudos! Hope you like this installment 😏

**For the short span of time he was aware of his surroundings,** Chen was overwhelmed by the kind of fear that made him react by screaming and twisting about even when he knew there was no escaping this place. It was like suddenly his instincts kicked in and fear clutched his heart in a vise grip as he watched in horror, the strange man in a lab coat, picking up a hypodermic, filling it up with some of the clear liquid inside a vial---it all seemed like a nightmare he'd stumbled onto. 

****

****

It was only after the initial disorientation left that his memory started forming a reality around him. 

By the time Chen floundered his way back to the grim reality of his captivity, the man was already forcing Chen's head in place with one heavy arm and in the next minute Chen felt the familiar stab of a hypodermic needle in his neck. 

Chen felt his own body tense up against the restraints like it didn't belong to him. But wasn't that a fact? He hadn't been in control of this body since he landed a prisoner inside these walls. Walls that were so nondescript and mundane, they seemed to be almost timeless. He had no concept of time anyway, his days passed by the rituals of the guards and of the rest of the staff he came in contact with and there wasn't that many to begin with. He felt like the world's best kept secret, hidden away in airless chambers and left to die out. 

The sting of the needle barely registered in his already broken body but he did feel a new kind of fear, not knowing what was in that vial. For all he knew they could be shooting him with poison. He felt the same anger for this man he had felt for the others that came before him. He always made it a point to remember them so that if he was ever to get out, he would do even worse to them than they were doing to him. For the mere moments he was still conscious, Chen looked into the man's face, trying to remember his features. Even though a part of him knew it was futile, he did it anyway. Maybe that was Chen's ritual. 

The name tag on the man's coat said DR. XIUMIN HEAD OF SPECIAL RESEARCH. Though he didn't look like any doctor he'd seen before. And even though he was beautiful to look at, Chen felt a resentment toward him. _Head of Special Research? So, you're the one who comes up with these little experiments?_

Oddly enough, the doctor was looking at him too but the look in his eyes, Chen couldn’t understand. It was almost as if he was trying to speak through that gaze. “It's to calm you down,” he explained, as though that made it better somehow, the fact that he was being held illegally as a human guinea pig. 

“Not to calm me down,” Chen lashed out, “but to silence me!” 

Why did he even bother fighting? 

When he knew he could never win. 

But instead of a retort, Xiumin just stared at him in that same odd way. When he didn't speak, for some reason it bothered Chen more than it should have. Indifference always felt worse to him than anger. It made him spew out more of his own rage. “Just kill me,” he said, and even though he had wanted his words to be angered, they came out all cracked, barely legible through the sudden onslaught of tears that caught Chen by surprise. “Please!” 

Still no response from the doctor. Nothing but that odd gaze.

“Please—” Chen tried to say but his tongue felt heavy like the rest of his body and the words were coming out all slurred. "Don't you have a fucking conscience!” 

He knew what the drugs were for. To get him to stop screaming and even though he hated to admit it, in an odd way he had started to find a kind of freedom in the oblivion the drugs offered. 

He fought for a few seconds against the darkness, not from some need to stay awake but purely from reflex. His efforts to fight it just raised his blood pressure and made the drug work even faster. 

It must have been a terrible world if your idea of escape was a few hours of nothing. 

No feelings, no thoughts, no dehumanizing torture. No thoughts of the place he was from or his brother who must have been worried sick. All those Sirius people who were waiting for him back home.

He knew it was weak, cowardice to accept that he was allowing these monsters to comfort him but in that moment he became selfish. Even though he knew it wouldn't last, even when he knew he would be dragged right back into this hell when he awoke. 

And then, there was no more anger. 

No more vengeful thoughts. 

Yes, the doctor was pretty much doing him a favor. If he knew he would take away the only respite from the pain. If he knew… 

_But he doesn't need to know,_ Chen thought, giving himself up to the darkness. 

__

__

*****


	3. The | LIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiumin does something drastic when he just can't make himself forget thoughts of Chen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hope you like it ❤

As he watched the boy strip next to the shower stall, Xiumin realized one thing: The life of a research scientist wasn't without its perks. 

_Have you lost your fucking mind?_ Perving over some kid who was in such a state, it felt wrong but his dick had a mind of its own. No amount of thinking about other things helped so he forced himself to look away.

But Chen was still staring at him, oblivious of Xiumin's mental state. Clearly, the kid wasn't afraid to take his clothes off and why should he be? He had nothing to be shy about. 

" _Get a grip, Xiu._

It's just that he was so beautiful, even more so up close. Weirdly unabashed. The only thing that did grate on Xiumin's nerves were the multitude of scars and bruises everywhere. Some were from a recent beating, had to be. They left strange marks across the boy's otherwise flawless skin. 

“Can I get in the shower now?” Chen inquired in a way that was his usual tone, passive aggressive, and full of a deep resentment. Not that Xiumin didn't deserve it. 

Xiumin just nodded and the boy turned his back to him and walked up to the shower jet and was about to turn it on when Xiumin came up behind him and pushed him into the wall. His hands tightened over the boy's wrists as he twisted them behind Chen's back. 

Chen suddenly started to fight back but he was weak and Xiumin was so much stronger than him at least in the current circumstances. “Don’t fight me,” Xiumin said in a low voice. “You have three fractures and a tracking device in your spine, you can't get far. Do you understand?” 

Chen barely acknowledged with a nod of his head. But Xiumin maintained his grip. “What I'm about to say now,” he whispered, “I could get in a lot of trouble for. So don't question my fucking reasons for once and just play along, got it?” 

Chen still looked confused. "I don't understand--”

“Do you want out of this place?” Xiumin asked, still speaking low enough so only Chen could hear. Chen looked hopeful for about a full second until his original skepticism kicked in. 

“What?” 

“Do you want to get out of this place, Chen? It's not a hard question to answer.” 

Xiumin didn't know if the boy believed him but he looked like he was going to do it anyway. He stammered back a ‘yes.’ 

“What I'm about to do next,” Xiumin said. “Is going to be… strange. But you have to play along, can you do that?” 

This time Xiumin didn't wait for an answer. He let go of Chen's wrists and turned him around so they were facing each other. Chen's face was filled with worry. He clearly expected something terrible to happen. 

Xiumin didn't know if what he was about to do would make him even more of a villain in the boy's eyes, but he'd already given this thing a lot of thought and made his decision. What Chen ended up thinking of him wasn't a big concern, the kid hated him anyway. What mattered was the end result. And if this played out like Xiumin thought it would, everything else would be of no importance. 

So, Xiumin did the only thing that he knew would begin a new game, one that his superiors would have no choice but to play along. 

He grabbed Chen's face in both hands and kissed him. 

 


	4. The  TRUTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The repurcussions of Xiumin’s act...

The | TRUTH 

Almost instinctively Chen pushed him away. 

But he could still feel Xiumin's lips on him, and it all felt so wrong. 

How dare he? 

Of all the things he could have done, he chose this? 

“What's the matter?” Xiumin said. “It's not like it's your first kiss or anything, you weren't waiting on some childhood first love to come back?” 

But Chen couldn’t even bring himself to form words through the sudden anger that overtook him. For some reason, this form of assault felt much more like invasion than anything else that had come before. He recoiled from Xiumin's touch but the man continued to force himself on him. Chen was furious at the guy who was still standing up close but finally he stopped and looked in Chen's eyes. They seemed to be repeating what he said before. _Play along._ And then he quietly gestured to the wall mounted surveillance cam. 

Chen didn't know whether to harbor hope for once or continue being cynical about the whole thing. It's not as though a guy like him couldn’t just force Chen to do whatever he wanted. He didn't have to play games to get his hands on a prisoner. 

So, even though his body and everything inside him was rejecting the sudden onslaught, Chen decided to be patient. 

Suddenly, Xiumin was all business as he stepped aside. “Go take a shower. Clean yourself up, you have five minutes,” he instructed, glancing at his watch as he did so, and Chen did as he was told. He did whatever clean up was possible in five minutes and turned off the shower jet. 

He gingerly turned toward Xiumin. “What… um… what do you want me to do now?” Chen asked, suddenly extremely conscious of his own nakedness. 

“You don’t have to,” Xiumin said, with a smirk. “They will,” he said, gesturing to the cam once again. He tossed Chen his new set of baby blue scrubs. 

"What do you --?”

Chen had barely finished putting on his clothes when there were sounds at the entrance and a bunch of guards walked in. One of them was carrying a scary looking metal prod. 

Fuck, Chen had an inkling Xiumin might have gotten them into more trouble. His worst nightmares came true when two of those guards grabbed Xiumin and pushed him to his knees. They stuck the prod in Xiumin's flank and Xiumin screamed from the shock. He was still reeling when the guards hit him again. 

After everything that had happened to him, how was Chen still feeling sorry for the bastard? It didn't make any sense. But his worry worsened when one of them started kicking Xiumin until he was bleeding and when it was over Xiumin still looked up at Chen and grinned through bloody teeth. 

That was the last proverbial straw because the angered guards grabbed them both and took them outside. They were led through a series of hallways and gates to a different part of the facility. It was a section Chen had never seen before. The guards took them both to a secure cell and locked them in, their hands still cuffed in front. 

Xiumin sank to the floor, his back against the wall still groaning in pain. Chen sat down next to him. 

“What did you do that for?” he asked. 

Xiumin still couldn't speak without spitting blood. “Big picture, Chen. Big picture. Take the small losses to get the big win.” 

“What big picture? They have us locked up in here. It's just a different part of the facility.” 

Xiumin got the same smug grin he had back when he got beat up by the guards. “Precisely.” 

The whole thing was suddenly hilarious and Chen couldn’t stop laughing. “You have weird kinks, man.” 

“Who's been giving out inside information about me?” Xiumin was still acting like nothing happened. 

“I mean it. You’re one crazy fuck.” 

“You haven't seen anything yet.” 

Chen found himself grinning too. “How are you Head Of Special Research?” and even as he was saying it, he realized what that meant. It meant Xiumin was responsible for everything-- 

“That's just a title,” Xiumin explained. “Not going to lie, the job is fantastic but it's not what you think. I don't… I'm not the one who…” 

“---it's fine. I get it.”

“Look, your hate, I deserve it. And a whole lot more, I'm not trying to justify my actions.” 

“Can we please not talk about it right now?” 

Xiumin didn't say a word after that. The two of them fell into a miserable silence. “I'm not trying to fix everything by helping you,” Xiumin finally spoke. “That's not what this is.” 

Chen didn't know how to react and was about to fall into another deep silence when Xiumin started going through his pockets. It wasn’t easy because his hands were cuffed but eventually he was holding something in his upturned palm. “I think this belongs to you.” 

Chen was certain he was making it up. How could Xiumin get his hands on something that belonged to Chen? 

Until he saw the object that lay in Xiumin's hand. 

When you lose the one thing that's most precious to you and you've lost all hope of ever finding it so you just give up. What's one more lost object in hell? 

But how do you react when the very person you've grown to hate, brings it to you? 

“How did you--?” 

“I saw the guards take it when they brought you in,” Xiumin said. “I figured I'd hold on to it, just in case.” 

He was talking about it so nonchalantly. He clearly had no idea what that thing meant to him. 

Chen stared at the ornate gold lock necklace and at the intricately drawn dragon that covered it. The miniscule dents were all still in the same places they'd always been. It was strange being without it but he'd been deprived of it so long he was almost afraid to touch it. Afraid it might be a mirage. Just another one of their tricks. 

“It is yours, right? I'm not mistaken? I could just keep it--” 

The speed with which he grabbed it off Xiumin's hand surprised even Chen. 

Xiumin was looking at him strangely again. “You're really in love with that thing.” 

But Chen couldn’t understand anything Xiumin said as he stared blankly at the necklace as though expecting it to disappear into thin air. For a long time there was silence again. But then something else started to get on Chen's nerves. 

“If I ask you something, will you tell me honestly?” 

Chen's question made Xiumin anxious but he didn't refuse an answer. “Ask me anything.” 

Chen looked up at the wall in front of him. “Do you like me? Like… like that?” 

Xiumin said nothing. 

“You promised me you wouldn't lie,” Chen reminded him. 

Chen could sense Xiumin's eyes on him. “Would it make me any less of a villain?” 

“It would make you worse than everyone else.” 

At first, Xiumin fell silent. “I can't help what I feel--” there was the sound of a tiny explosion and Chen found himself running his fist into the ground. He was so amped up he felt nothing even though his knuckles were bloody now. 

Xiumin shut down completely after that.

Chen hated himself for the outburst. 

Not because he felt sorry for Xiumin but because he had just given the truth about his feelings. Then again, Chen was never the type to pretend to be someone he was not. With Chen it was always what- you-see-is-what-you-get. 

He was still thinking about all this when the door buzzed open and a guard he hadn't seen before, entered. 

“The Controller would like to see you,” said the guard. 

Chen started to get up but the guard gestured to Xiumin. “Just you, doc.” 

For a second, Chen felt the same worry about Xiumin he'd felt before. He told himself it didn't mean anything merely that he was human and still gave a shit about people. He would have been the same had it been anyone other than the doctor. How could he possibly care for a guy whose lips he could still feel like a hot brand? 

That was his story and he was sticking to it. 

Still, he couldn’t help being concerned about the crazy fuck when the guard left the cell with Xiumin and Chen was left behind still gripping that necklace.


	5. The | PLAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiumin gets help from someone and devises a plan for Chen's rescue

The office of the Controller was in the most expensive wing of the Reserve Center. It wasn’t the kind of thing someone like Xiumin would be frequenting no matter how many degrees he was awarded. The person in charge of this wing, The Controller, had a different kind of _expertise_ so to speak. 

When they arrived at the gigantic gate, everyone else stayed back save one guard who grabbed Xiumin's arm and led him inside. 

The second they entered the wing, the entire atmosphere changed. Almost as if it wasn't on the same part of the Earth but a different planet altogether. Considering how little everyone in the Center encountered someone from the Controller wing the rumor that they were aliens was always going about among the other inhabitants. 

But Xiumin knew better than to believe they were aliens. They weren't a different species they were just assholes. Well bigger assholes than Xiumin and everyone else in the other wing. This fact was made certain by the intricately designed gold decor and the fake river that flowed from one end of the wing to the other. 

When they reached the Controller's office, the guard became tense. He opened the door at last and Xiumin was led into a wood paneled study where a man sat on an ornate desk, dark hair and head buried in paperwork. He must have heard them come in but made no attempt to greet them for a good ten minutes. 

Eventually, The Controller looked up. 

He was a young man, Xiumin knew for a fact he was younger than him but he had an air about him that made him look both older and rude. Xiumin felt sorry for the people who had to encounter his wrath every day. The gold and silver name plaque on the desk said OH SE HUN. 

Xiumin waited patiently for the Controller to say something. But even after several minutes had passed in what seemed to be a staring competition with the guard, he made a rough gesture of his hand and the guard bowed. “Sir, this is the new cell occupant,” the guard informed Oh Se Hun pointing to Xiumin and Xiumin just stood there without a response. The guards may have reason to fear the Controller but xiu didn't. 

The Controller was still being aggressive. “Give us some privacy," he almost yelled at the guard and the guard heard this and left without saying a word. 

When the guard was gone Oh Sehun's staring competition started with Xiumin. 

Instead of being serious it made Xiumin grin. “Look who's still a douche,” he said, walking up to the Controller's desk and casually picking up the plaque. “Oh Se Hun shi.”

“You realize don't you,” Oh Sehun said, “I could have you thrown out for being disrespectful after the stunt you just pulled.” 

Xiumin placed the plaque back in its place and glared at Sehun. “Stunt?" he said unable to hide his anger. "Because I kissed a guy? If I remember correctly, I was the one who caught you and… what was his name…”

“Stop it. You know what you've done.” 

“Sehun, I can take a lot but I'm not going to take a lecture on being normal from _you._ ” 

The Controller stared at him. "You were always dense." 

“And you were always a jerk, what's your point?”

Suddenly, the expression on Oh Sehun's face changed. It was softer now as he looked at Xiumin. "This isn't going to end well you have to stop, Hyung." 

"I didn't come all the way here because I made the best decisions. So what's one more bad decision to help someone out?" 

"Why him?" Sehun yelled. "Why don't you open the cages and let everyone out! Have a proper revolution! Then we can both die peacefully at least." 

Xiumin fell silent. He knew what Sehun said was the truth. It wasn't great to listen to but it was the truth.

The look in the Controller's eyes was pleading this time. “I know who he is, Hyung. You can't fool me.” 

“Then you have even more reason to help me.” 

“Did you get caught on purpose so I'd have to deal with him?” 

“I'm not here for the tenure that I don't have.” 

“But I do. Tenure and a bunch of other perks that im not ready to give up on just yet,” Sehun got up and picked up a bottle of bourbon and two glasses and came back to where Xiumin was standing still staring at the plaque. Sehun poured the alcohol in two glasses and handed one to Xiumin. The other he downed in one go and grimaced. “Honestly, I don't know what you see in him.” 

Xiumin tasted the bourbon. “Somehow that's not a deterrent for me.” 

Sehun laughed. “When will you learn, Hyung?” he poured himself another drink and sat on the edge of the desk. 

“Considering you are all I have, I would say never?” 

“He's… Hyung he's not…" Sehun was trying to find the right words." They hate us. Every single one of them. If you have some kind of fetish for the young and abused, I'll get you a hundred who are way more good looking and way more in need of a father figure. Just pick one and no one will kill you for it!”

“Shut up, Sehun! Just fucking quit it. If you don't want to help that's fine. Don't talk about him that way.” 

"What do you think is going to happen, Hyung? He's going to forget everything we did to him and you two will walk in the sunset?” 

All the while, the one thing Xiumin kept telling himself was that he was going to help Chen escape and then disappear from his life like he wanted. He still remembered the anger in Chen's eyes when he was hitting his fist into the ground. Did he think there might be a day when Chen would look at Xiumin with something other than hate? 

But Sehun was right. Xiumin had been lying to himself. The last thing he wanted was to leave Chen. Every time he so much as thought about it, his heart ached. “We'll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Xiumin said dejectedly. 

“No one forgets the person who locks you up in a cage and does experiments on you.” 

“We were just following orders.”

“They think we're responsible even if we don't have that kind of power.” 

“Chen isn't like that.” 

“I'm sure he's the exception to the rule, Hyung. Him and only him.” 

“I know you're being sarcastic but you don't know him like I do. There was actual worry in his eyes today. He might hate me but his heart doesn't.”

“They only think about how they got hurt,” Sehun said. It was obvious these things had been weighing on him too. “They don’t have a fucking clue how we got through it all. How we survived.” 

Xiumin didn't stop Sehun's spewed resentment but he knew hidden behind that anger was all that love he had been forced to suppress all this time. Xiumin wasn't the only one who had to give up on the people he loved and he certainly wasn't the only one who still felt empty in a way that made it impossible to love or be loved. 

He was right about one thing though. The things the other side lost, Sehun did too. 

"I don't know why I love him but I do,” Xiumin said at last. “I can't just leave him. I don't want to live like that anymore.”

Sehun looked up morosely at him. “Why does it feel like I'm about to lose you, too?” 

Xiumin ruffled Sehun's hair and for once the younger man didn't protest. “You’re not going to lose me.”

Sehun glared at him. “Is he really that hot? How come no one's busting their ass trying to fuck me? I'm way hotter than him. Ask anyone.”

“Ask who? Your one thousand minions or that phone you are currently in a permanent relationship with?”

“My phone can't ditch me for someone younger and hotter when it has midlife crisis.” 

“Your phone also can't give you a blow job.” 

“That's debatable. Humans have made a lot of progress in virtual porn.” 

“In that case, I stand corrected.” 

Sehun was silent for a long time and then finished his drink.

“I'll help you, Hyung. But you have to promise this isn't something that will end anytime soon. You have to promise me that you know he'll keep you happy.” 

“I know who he is. I know he'll never hurt me.” 

“That's what I used to think about someone” Sehun's bitterness wasn't entirely gone. Even though Xiumin knew who Sehun was referring to he didn't know how to broach the subject. So Xiumin did the only thing he could. Try to make Sehun fee better. "You don't know he might still be in love with you." Sehun turned to Xiumin. “I'm not an idiot. I know what I am. I know no one in their right mind would truly want to be with me. But you know, would have been nice if just one person had proven me wrong.” 

“Stop it, you know what happened wasn't your fault. If they think that way it's their mistake.” 

“You think they even give a shit about us? They have their own lives now. They didn't lose shit. We lost it all, Hyung.” 

That's when Xiumin realized Sehun was hiding something. “You still keep tabs on him?” 

“I don’t even know why,” Sehun laughed bitterly, downing more alcohol. “He has someone now and I get so mad sometimes all I want to do is shoot them both and get it over with.” 

“Sehunnie--” 

“Junmyeon.” 

“What?” 

“His name… the guy you caught me with, his name is Junmyeon.” 

“I know that. You think I won't remember all their names? I was just messing with you.” 

Suddenly, Sehun was back to pleading. “Hyung, don't do this, please.” 

“I've made up my mind.” 

Even Sehun knew there was no stopping Xiumin then. “Fine. I'll help you. But once you're out of our jurisdiction, I have no control over the matter.” 

“We can do it together,” Xiumin said. “Come with us.” 

“I can't Hyung. Going back, you know what that means. I can't stand the thought of seeing him with another man. If I was there I'd probably end up murdering three people, including me.” 

Xiumin understood how much old scars could hurt so he didn't push. “Sehunnie, you have to remember one thing,” he said instead. “No matter what you'll never lose me.” 

“I know, Hyung. Not like anyone is dying to have you but I guess as a backup plan you'll do nicely. Just make sure you get your boy toy away from here before he gets enamored by my handsome aura and leaves you.” 

Xiumin grinned. “I'll try to remember that.”


	6. THE WOODS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiumin breaks Chen out of prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand apologies for the late posting! My brain was just fried from overwork so anyway it's here and because you guys had to wait I'm uploading more than one chapter! XD  
> Also, the Seho ship is not dead but it's kind of a love triangle ahem ok!

That was the third time Xiumin had squealed and they hadn't even entered the rough parts yet. "What the fuck is that?" Chen witnessed Xiumin battling a moth and it was hilarious to watch. Well it was hilarious to watch if you weren't Xiumin. 

Chen rolled his eyes and forced his way through another thicket. The woods on this side of the riverbank were scary at night but they didn't have much choice. It was either that or wait for the morning and risk getting caught by the Narsuvian guards again. 

Chen personally had enough of Narsuvians for a lifetime. If he didn't run into one for the rest of his life, he wouldn't miss it. 

Well, except the scientific brain of the Narsuv was currently walking next to him, fighting off phantom bugs and squealing like a little girl in a surprise viewing of Carrie. If he had to be completely honest, the woods scared Chen too at this time of the night. His brother would flip if he found out he had taken this route but Chen knew it would get them to the town faster. It also helped that Chen knew these woods like the back of his hand or else there was no way they would have survived this long. 

"We've been walking for a whole night," Xiumin complained. “Are you sure you know what you're doing?" 

“I know more than you.” Then under his breath, Chen said “douche.” 

“I'm sorry I didn't catch that,” Xiumin was still consistently swatting at the air. 

_You weren't supposed to,_ Chen thought. "I saw you get beat up by a bunch of Narsuvian guards and you didn't even bat an eye, but you're that freaked out by a few spiders?" 

"Spiders? There are spiders here?! I thought they were just a bunch of morbidly obese moths! No one told me there would be spiders!" 

"Oh, there are definitely spiders. In fact, I saw you stepping on one. You know what they say about spiders, right?" 

"What do they say?" 

"According to the legend, if you kill a female spider, you're lucky. Because if you kill a male, you can be sure to die from the bite of its female partner. Female spiders are vengeful spirits. They never forget. She will find you and end you.”

“I'm sure the thing I killed wasn't a male--”

Chen couldn’t hold in the snicker. 

“I'm starting to think there are no vengeful female spider spirits,” Xiumin said, walking right into a puddle and in the glow of the flashlight Chen saw what Xiumin was about to step on wasn't any puddle it was quicksand. 

Instinct kicked in, and Chen leapt toward Xiumin grabbing him by the waist from behind.

_**“Hyung!”** _

He managed to pull Xiumin away from the puddle and Chen's body weight had them both staggering toward the ground hard, their flashlights landing on the ground and finally stopping to create a halo over their fallen figures. 

Xiumin had landed on top of Chen, and a cloud of sand enveloped them both. 

When the dust settled, Chen realized his arms were still around Xiumin's waist. The moment he noticed, Chen let go of his hold. His cheeks were flushed from embarrassment even though all he did was to try and save the guy. 

Xiumin sat up on the ground and Chen did too, dusting off his clothes, hoping the faint yellow hue of the flashlight would mask the real color of his face. 

“You were about to step in quicksand,” Chen tried to calm his own wayward thoughts that kept going to the one place he didn't want them to go--Xiumin. The feel of him in his arms, fuck, it was strange. Like nothing he'd ever felt before and he wanted to be close to him again. Well, his body wanted to be close to him again. 

_Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!_

“Thanks for saving me, Chen.” 

_Did I really call him hyung? I'm sure he didn't notice._

“You called me hyung,” Xiumin said. “It was nice to hear.” 

Very well then. 

“What you don't have anyone who calls you that?” 

“The only one who does is a narcissistic, violent jerk. You wouldn't like him.” 

“You like him though. I can tell.” 

“I kind of don't have a choice. He's someone from a past life.” 

“I thought being in the debt of bygone days was for idealists like me,” Chen said. “A research scientist like you doesn't quite strike me as the type to hang on to some half-forgotten life.”

Xiumin got a strange look on his face. “What if I was that kind of person?” 

“You have someone you loved that much?” 

“Love. Not past but present. What about you? Is it the present or past for you, Chen?” 

Chen picked up his flashlight and stood. “We should keep going,” he said, knowing that if they did he wouldn't have any other unnecessary thoughts that he shouldn't be having. He turned his back to Xiumin to hide the blush and started walking when he heard the crunch of broken twigs under Xiumin's boots, indicating that he was following. Chen was glad for the distraction of reaching safety, of finding their way to the village alive. 

He had barely walked a few steps in the direction of the thicket when he felt Xiumin's hand on his shoulder and then Xiumin was standing right behind Chen, and Chen felt Xiumin’s body pressed against his back and he froze when Xiumin slipped his arms around Chen's waist and held him there. 

It was like every good feeling in the world was concentrated in Xiumin's presence, his body, his warmth, his heart beating steadily, his hands, holding him tight… 

Chen thought he was losing it when suddenly he wanted to know what it was like to kiss Xiumin's lips, properly this time. 

He tried twice to break away from Xiumin's hold but neither his own body nor Xiumin was letting him go. “Please, just stay for five more minutes. I won't ask for more,” Xiumin begged and Chen felt the frustrating disappointment of not being offered that kiss. 

He felt terrible hearing those thoughts out of his own head but he couldn't help it. “Let go of me,” he said, to Xiumin's rather apparent dismay. 

Hearing this, Xiumin didn't push. He eased off his hold and Chen tried to calm himself so he could think straight. Xiumin suddenly looked worried. “Are you okay?” 

Chen still didn't respond. 

His mind was racing in all directions, unable to quiet down. 

Finally though, he managed it. 

He looked at Xiumin's clueless face. “Hyung…” he still felt a little out of sorts. There was no real danger, but his body had suddenly launched into survival mode. The adrenaline coursing through his veins made Chen dizzy. The woods surrounding them and the rest of the world became concentrated in Xiumin's body and his own. 

Before he could change his mind, Chen grabbed Xiumin's lapels and pulled him into a long, deep kiss.


	7. The RESCUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange rescue...

Xiumin could feel Chen's heart racing faster than his own. 

The kiss was warm, deep, tender. All the things he loved about Chen he could feel in the way he kissed. Xiumin felt it everywhere on his body, as though he was being slowly lit on fire, one nerve ending at a time, and it became torture having to hold himself back and doing something rash. 

When they finally broke off Chen was still breathless. “You’re right. I'm no blushing virgin.” 

As much as Xiumin wanted to go further, he was also worried the boy was acting out of fear or adrenaline or some other factor and might end up regretting it later. 

“Well, virgins were never really my thing anyway,” Xiumin said that to alleviate the awkwardness. 

But Chen took it as permission to do more and grabbed Xiumin and started kissing him again. After about five minutes, Xiumin felt a wayward hand inching toward his crotch and he blocked it with his own. “Chen, stop.” 

But Chen wouldn't listen and continued to kiss him and touch him everywhere. “It's okay, Hyung, I want to--” 

“Chen, stop!" Xiumin made sure this time his voice had all the finality he could muster. 

Chen broke off, confused. “I thought that's what you wanted.” 

“We're in the middle of the fucking woods, Chen!”

“So? People come to the woods to fuck all the time!” 

“Ah, fuck, okay, I'll admit, I went a little overboard. Let's just… take a minute okay to cool off.” 

“Am I not good enough?” 

“What? Chen, no! Fuck, this isn't the right way, understand? Please. This is really irresponsible.” 

Xiumin realized how quiet Chen suddenly became. “Guess we should keep walking then,” he said, in a low voice and made his way through a series of wildflower growths. 

Xiumin followed but his heart was a mess. He could sense Chen's anger and disappointment. Confusion too. He hoped there was a part of Chen that was actually relieved. He knew the boy was probably more attached to the attention and tiny bit of care Xiumin had offered after a whole six months of grueling torture and God knows what. Just the fact that they had forced him apart from his family, was bad enough but they also had to isolate him to keep him trapped in more than a physical form of prison. His feelings probably didn't make a lot of sense at the moment, taking advantage of it would be cruel. Xiumin didn't want the first time they made love to be some desperate attempt at staying sane. 

He was barely keeping himself straight and only because he knew he had to be the adult here. Whatever things were in Chen's past, Xiumin didn't know. How do you steer the conversation in that direction? How do you find out without seeming rude? 

“I'm not a slut,” Chen said out of nowhere and stopped walking. He was looking at Xiumin but there was something else behind those deep doe eyes, something sad. 

“Chen don't use that word…” 

“I only slept with this one guy in school. It was barely three times. Then he found someone else and ditched me.” 

“I'm sorry. Do you miss him?” 

“No. I didn’t really love him, it was just physical.” 

“Somehow I find that hard to believe.” 

“There is someone else,” Chen confessed. “The person I love.” 

“Who?” 

Chen paused and for a long time Xiumin thought he wouldn’t answer but then he did. “It's the person who gave me this,” Chen touched the gold dragon on the necklace around his neck. “You asked me if it was present or past for me, Hyung. It's definitely present.” 

Suddenly, Xiumin found himself at a loss for words. There was so much he wanted to say but the tears he kept choking down made any attempt at legible speech impossible. 

“Hyung, maybe you're right,” Chen went on to say, “maybe we shouldn't go any further. Because if you have anything with me you'll always be competing with him. And that's the last thing I want for you.”  
Finally, Xiumin calmed himself down long enough to speak. All those acting classes in college finally had some application. “Why? Why are you thinking about me even now? After everything you've been through because of me. Because I was unable to stop it! Why would you do that for someone like that! Does that make sense to you?” 

For a long time, Chen did nothing but stare. Xiumin waited patiently, wondering if the boy was looking for some answers himself. Finally, he spoke. “Because, I like you Hyung. And I know you care about me. I don't know why you didn't step in before but you're doing it now. Shouldn't we allow for second chances?” 

Xiumin's head was a complete and utter mess. If only he knew. If only Chen could remember, he wouldn't be standing here confessing to him. Xiumin wanted to yell at Chen to just get on with his life, to find real happiness, not the bullshit kind he could expect from Xiumin. He wanted to tell him to run and never look back. 

To never call him _hyung._

He would have said that and a whole lot more but suddenly there was a rustling from the row of trees next to them. 

Xiumin would have ignored it but Chen seemed on edge like he knew something Xiumin didn't. “There's someone out there,” he said, and tried to listen. Sure enough, in the next few seconds there was more rustling and a twig snapped less than a few feet away. 

Xiumin reached for the weapon he was carrying tucked into his belt and checked to see that it was loaded. He walked in front of Chen and they both waited patiently for the next few minutes but nothing happened. Just when they were about to give up, the sound came back, louder this time and then even more sounds joined in. It was obvious that wasn't the sound of any animal. 

“Stop hiding and show yourself,” Xiumin said loudly to the darkness. “I have a loaded weapon and plenty of ammunition. I'm not afraid to shoot!” 

There was some rustling and then they heard footfalls on the ground from their right. Walking toward them was a figure, and it carried a weapon too. Fuck. There was more of them. In no time, Xiumin and Chen were surrounded by men with rifles and submachine guns and there were many more flashlights moving about now. 

“Hyung!” Chen said loudly this time, and Xiumin wondered what prompted him to say it, when it dawned on Xiumin that Chen's relieved cry wasn't directed toward him at all but for one of the men who had just appeared from the thicket. So far, Xiumin could see four of them but he was guessing there might be more still hidden among the rows of thick trees and bushes that ensconced the area.️

The men were all wearing Sirius V army combat uniforms in black, heavily armed and rank insignia, all except for the one Chen had called hyung who was the only one wearing a service uniform instead and carrying a single loaded weapon that looked like an enhanced sub machine gun. From the distance, Xiumin couldn’t see his rank but he had an idea the guy was used to calling the shots. 

The men started pointing their flashlights in their direction and when the leader recognized Chen, Xiumin could sense he got emotional. “Chen…” Xiumin was sure there were words the man wanted to speak but couldn't manage it through the sudden onslaught of raw emotion. But to his credit, he calmed himself down fast.

“Hyung, I'm okay,” Chen said but no one was paying his words any attention. 

“What do you want us to do with him?” the tall one with red hair and bruises on his face spoke and Xiumin realized he was talking about Xiumin. _Still sticking with the red hair Yeolah_ , Xiumin almost smiled when he recognized the man's face. 

The leader finally stepped away from Chen and started inching toward Xiumin. Xiumin could tell he was trying to jog past memories, trying to get his head in the game, try to figure out if he wasn't imagining things. When it finally occurred to him that this wasn’t some kind of illusion, he lifted his weapon and aimed at Xiumin's face. For a while, even Xiumin was unable to find the right words to greet the man. 

“He's with me hyung,” Chen said, sensing his brother's anger. “You don’t have to worry about him.” 

But when the staring contest between Xiumin and the leader didn't end, Chen tried again to alleviate the tension. “He was the one who helped me escape, Hyung. I told you. I wouldn't even be here without him,” he tried to intervene but his brother cut him off abruptly. 

“Go home, Chennie. We'll talk later.” 

“Hyung…” 

“I said go home, Chen!” The rage in the leader’s voice wasn't new to Xiumin but it did intimidate Chen. 

Xiumin gave the boy a nonchalant smile, so he wouldn't worry. “It's okay, Chen. I'll be fine,” Xiumin said, and even though the leader didn't speak, Xiumin could sense his hate from where he stood flowing through the atoms in the air, and no one was going to challenge his decision, that much became apparent. 

It was obvious Chen wasn't going to say anything, not after that outburst. But he looked mortified at having to leave Xiumin. _He'll get over it,_ Xiumin thought. 

For all Xiumin knew that was the last time he would ever see Chen, that was the only thought in his head as he watched two of the men take Chen away. 

The last time he saw anything most likely. 

But at least it was reassuring to see the brothers’ bond. Reassuring to know someone loved Chen enough to want someone dead. 

When Chen was gone, Xiumin couldn’t stay silent any longer. He stared the leader right down to his broken, angry soul. “Long time no see,” he said, trying to give a wry smile but it probably came out angry and resentful. 

No matter how hard he tried to say something positive and calming, it didn't work. The minute the leader's face came into view, Xiumin had remembered. Everything. 

“I could shoot you for trespassing,” the leader growled through a clenched jaw. “Blow your brains out here and no one will know. This is isn't The Controller's lavish castle.” 

“And what will you tell baby bro who just vouched for me? I bet that's going to be one awkward conversation where his savior is.” 

“Fuck you.” 

Red hair suddenly intervened. “Hyung, let's just take him to the village and listen to the full story,” he said. “You know Chen. He's not going to take this lightly. He just came back to us, do you really want to lose him again?” 

It was obvious that the thought of Chen's misery kept the leader from acting on impulse otherwise Xiumin knew his head would probably not be safe. “Fine, put him in the Hummer,” the leader instructed. “We'll hold hold him in the basement instead of charging him. But make sure you keep an eye on this bastard. We don't know what he might have up his sleeves this time.” 

Xiumin grinned, suddenly extremely conscious of his minor win. “You haven't changed,” he said, as they put him in a pair of handcuffs. “Still cold and reckless. Isn't that right, Leader?” Xiumin paused for effect. “Or should I just call you Junmyeon? That's still your name, isn't it?”


	8. The RESCUE 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chen gets home but all is not exactly hunky dory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one XD

The sight of Kai's familiar face standing alert next to a four wheel drive was something Chen could get used to. The fact that Kai had a huge grin on his face meant either Chanyeol or his brother had radioed him already. 

There were two armed men standing close by and they all became more alert when Chen stepped into the clearing. Kai was dressed in the same service uniform Chen's brother had been wearing. Even though Kai was lower in rank everyone knew how much impact he had on their leader. 

That impact had less to do with their personal relationship, and in fact Kai was one of those people not born in their clan but taken in. And the reason for that was because Kai single handedly rescued a dozen Sirius V natives from enemy terrain and no one could question his intelligence ever since. 

The first thing Kai did was to hug Chen but Kai's hug was more formal. It's just the way he was and Chen knew that. He was a difficult person to be emotional about. The weird part was the only person he did get emotional about was Suho. Chen could never understand their relationship.

“How pissed off is he?” Kai asked. 

“Well, he definitely wasn't using his inside voice.” 

Kai grinned. “And you're not the one pissing him off this time. That's something.” 

Chen watched Kai get in the back of the four wheeler and Chen got in with him. Two of the guards sat in front and one of them started the engine. It was strange. All those things that had been familiar seemed like they belonged to another life. Chen couldn’t help feeling a little disoriented. He tried to focus on the road when they started their way back to town. 

 

“Must be jarring to be out here,” Kai said and Chen realized it was coming from experience. Chen always knew Kai had his demons he just never truly understood them before. Today it felt like another mercy being granted from the heavens. 

“I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel.” 

Kai stared out the window. “Just remember, Chen. You’re not alone. You have your brother and me, and your family. You don’t know how much they missed you. How much they wanted to see you. I've never seen your brother so broken before. Most people aren't that lucky.” 

Was Kai talking about himself? Chen wondered if he would ever see the darkness in Kai, or what really happened. But he had a hunch it must have everything to do with the Narsuvians. How else would Kai be so accurate about what Chen was going through? 

“I was lucky,” Chen said. “I found him. I would have never made it out alive.” 

“Who did you find?” 

Chen hesitated. “This doctor I met. He's a Narsuvian but he still saved me. He could have gotten killed and he still did it.” 

“What's his name? I might know.” 

“Xiumin. He's--” 

“Head of Special Research. I know.” 

Chen was almost afraid to ask. “How?” 

Suddenly, Kai looked concerned. Instead of answering Chen, Kai took out his phone and dialed a number. Chen heard his brother's distinct voice from the other end. “Suho, don't do anything rash,” Kai said. “Whatever you feel like doing, let's talk about it first, okay?” 

He hung up after a while and it wasn't clear if he was successful or not. But Kai looked extremely agitated. 

“Are you really not going to tell me what's going on?” Chen asked. 

“Look, it's not for me to tell,” Kai said. “Suffice it to say your brother and the Head of Special Research have a bit of a history.” 

 

“Why are you being so cryptic? It's not like you.” 

Suddenly, they stopped. 

When Chen looked outside his window he realized they were in the compound of their own home. The same security guards and a line of emergency vehicles. 

He was home. 

Then why wasn't he hurrying out and running inside? 

Before he knew it, the door to his side was open and Kai was standing there. “It's okay,” he said, once again like he knew what was inside Chen's mind. Slowly, Chen stepped out and then walked in the direction of the metal gate. 

Before he had walked a few steps, he saw another face he recognized. Kai was standing right behind Chen. “Lay missed you too,” he said, meaningfully. Yes, it was a running gag in the house that Dr. Yixing aka Lay had a huge crush on Chen but Chen had never allowed it to become anything more than something most people in the family teased him about. 

“Shut up, Kai.” Chen said, and heard Kai speaking the next words to Lay. “Take him inside,” he said. “There's something I need to take care of. I'll be back, okay!” 

Saying that, Kai was gone. 

Chen realized he hadn't taken a single step ever since he heard Kai say he was leaving. 

This time, it was Lay who came to his rescue. He gently put an arm around Chen and led him in. “It's good to see you again,” Lay said. Maybe it was all the jokes and teasing but Chen swore he felt something in Lay's voice, something that resembled what Xiumin had sounded like. Either that or his brain was just making shit up. 

“Did you know I was coming?” 

“Your brother called me,” Lay had a smile on his face. It felt comforting. Just like his presence. Knowing Lay happened to be one of the best physicians around was an added benefit. “Come let's go in.” 

For some reason, Chen found himself taking Lay's hand. He wasn't even sure why he did it. 

“Are you okay, Chen?” Lay must have noticed his discomfiture. 

“Sorry, it's all a bit… overwhelming.” 

“Perfectly normal to feel that way,” Lay continued holding Chen's hand when he led him within the walls of the mansion. Chen was glad he wasn't being rushed though he couldn't understand why it was suddenly so overwhelming to enter the threshold of his own home? 

Chen felt the reassuring squeeze of Lay's warm hand. “Everything is going to be okay,” he said. “You’re safe here, Chen.” 

Saying that, Chen stepped into the house. 

Everything looked the same. 

The art on the walls, the gadgets lying about, even the gaming console in the living room with the loveseat and the floor seating in front of the TV set. 

There was no one around though. 

“By the time they went looking for you,” Lay explained. “Most of them had already been sleeping. D.O. and Baekhyun had a tiring couple of days. They'll be here tomorrow. Suho didn't want to keep them awake another night.” 

Chen was trying hard to focus on Lay's words but it wasn't easy. 

That same disoriented feeling was back, way worse than before and Chen couldn't understand.

“Chen you look pale, what's going on?” 

And then it wasn't just an alien feeling but something was making Chen breathe faster. His chest felt like something heavy was sitting on it and Chen felt fear where there was nothing to be afraid of.

He could feel himself shaking. He started blinking in an effort to see a world that wasn't so out of place. But that feeling of going insane was starting to become more real. Whatever they did to him, he was about to go insane because of it. He just knew it and it scared him more than anything that had scared him before. 

He thought he was about to lose it when he felt a comforting hand on his arm. “Tell me what's going on, Chen?” 

Chen tried to focus on the sound of Lay's voice but it seemed to be distorted. 

“Talk to me, Chen!” 

But Chen was now feeling like his breath was stuck in his throat. His lungs were fighting for air. He knew something terrible was about to happen, something extremely bad… 

“Chen!” 

The sound of Lay's worried voice was the last thing Chen remembered.


End file.
